


Accidental Agents

by AgentDeathblade



Category: DoubleDuck, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, I feel like DoubleDuck is an underrated Donald comic series, It's not as well known as the Duck Avenger, Nor the Banks and Rosa comics, but it's a good series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade
Summary: Huey, Dewey, and Louie think that their Uncle Donald is hiding a huge secret from them. And the mystery gets even more enigmatic and a lot more dangerous and intense when their uncle goes missing.





	Accidental Agents

**Author's Note:**

> I love the DoubleDuck comic series and think it's a really underrated series. Hope that you enjoy this!

It was fun evening at the Duck Houseboat. There were snacks, games, and music filled the air. The triplets just turned 10 and their Uncle Donald threw them the most extravagant party he could afford.

"Thanks for throwing us a party, Uncle Donald!" The middle triplet said, opening his gift.

"Yeah, who knew you could be so fun?" The green-cladded lad interjected, playing with his new phone.

"Louie!" The oldest brother scolds him, "Try to be more...y'know...sensitive."

"No, no. It's okay." The doting uncle replies. "I'm really happy you boys had a fun time, but it's getting late and you have school tomorrow and I have an early day at work."

"What exactly is your job, Uncle Donald?" Huey asked. This is the most curious he has been, well not including the time he may or may not discovered Bigfoot, but that's another story. "This has been your steadiest job in awhile and you haven't told us what it is."

"Boys...I..." Donald tried to think of a way out of this. "Oh look! It's 9:30pm. Way past your bedtime. Goodnight!"

\----

"Okay, theories on what Uncle Donald's job is!" Dewey said, waking up his brothers.

"Dewey. It's 1am. Go to sleep."

"Not until I find out what his job is, Hubert. Uncle Donald doesn't keep secrets from us, so why should he keep his job a secret?"

"Why don't we talk about it in a reasonable time? Like, maybe, when we wake up." Louie said, wrapping his pillow on his head, so he won't have to hear his brother anymore.

"Louie's right. We can talk about this when we wake up. Night, Dewey." And Huey quickly falls asleep again.

"If you guys aren't gonna help me find out, I guess I'll do it myself." Dewey mutters to himself.

Dewey is a kid with an overactive imagination and watches way too many conspiracy videos online, so maybe, just maybe, his Uncle Donald isn't really who he says he is and is hiding something. Dewey sneaks into the kitchen where he sees his uncle's phone charging. Being the curious kid he is, he goes for the phone.

"Uncle Donald should really have a passcode for his phone." He said while skimming through Donald's phone until he reads a message. It was different and strange text. It wasn't from Daisy nor their babysitter, but from someone, or something, called The Agency.

 _DoubleDuck_ , _we_ _need_ _your_ _help._   _Come_ _to The Agency as soon as possible. - Head H_

"DoubleDuck? Do they mean Uncle Donald? Oh my gosh. Is Uncle Donald a secret agent?" Dewey ponders for a bit. His uncle can't be a secret agent, right? Overprotective and uptight Donald Duck actually has a dangerous job? "Nah, can't be. They must've gotten the wrong number."

Dewey retreats back to his room and tries to let go on what Donald's mystery job is as he tries to sleep.

\----

7am. The alarm goes off and the boys leave their room to greet their uncle a good morning. But Donald's nowhere to be found in his room.

"Okay, 7am is way too early for pranks, Uncle Donald." Louie said, still waking up.

"Uncle Donald just wouldn't leave us like this." Huey is worried. What could've happened to their uncle?

"Boys, this mysterious CD is on his bed." Dewey said, sitting on his uncle's bed. "Also, who even uses CDs anymore?"

"Be quiet and put that in my laptop!" Huey is really worried now.

The boys watch the of the disc on Huey's laptop. The content shows their Uncle Donald wearing a tuxedo.

"Boys," Donald says calmly, but his eyes say otherwise. "My job you were asking about? I work for The Agency and they are a top secret organization that stops crimes and terrorists. So, in short, I'm a secret agent. And no, this isn't a prank. If you're watching this video, I'm in big trouble. I'm sorry for dragging you boys into this mess. I love you."

The video ends and the boys stare at the screen in awe. Could Donald be really a secret agent? And is he really in trouble?

"We have to help Uncle Donald!" Dewey breaks the silence.

"But how? We don't know anything about being a spy!" Huey reminds his brother.

"Uh, guys. Before we help Uncle Donald..." Louie says trying to open the front door, "We've got to help ourselves first."

Huey & Dewey try to help Louie with opening the door, but it's no use. They're trapped in their own home.

"Our first mission?" Dewey says, "Get out of the houseboat."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also based this off the escape room I did a few months back. Please comment on what you think should happen next or what you want to happen next! Thanks for reading!


End file.
